wherenomanhasgonebeforefandomcom-20200214-history
Federation Government
http://images.wikia.com/startrek/images/3/32/UFP_Emblem.svg The Great Seal of the United Federation of Planets The Federation Government, established by the Articles of the Federation, is a federal republic that governs over the numerous Federation Member States. Most of the Federation government is housed in the seat of government, the Palais de la Concorde in the Federation capital of Paris on Earth, though of course numerous subbranches can be found throughout the nation. The Federation government is divided into three branches, though it lacks a strict separation of powers that characterizes many other governments: *'Executive Branch ''(Forum):' The executive branch is responsible for the day-to-day management of the United Federation Of Planets. The democratically-elected Federation President is the head of this branch. The Federation President served as both the head of state and head of government; as chief executive officer of the government, the President determined most of the Federation's foreign policy, managed budgetary concerns, and served as supreme commander of the Federation's military forces. The President's office is located in the Earth city of Paris on the European continent. The Federation Cabinet is a special executive committee to the President of the United Federation of Planets; **Federation Vice-President **Minister of Archaeology: **Minister of Astronomy: **Minister of Agriculture: **Minister of Cartography: **Minister of Defense: **Minister of Education: **Minister of Federation Security: **Minister of Health Services: **Minister of Industrialization: **Minister of Interior: **Minister of Justice: **Minister of Labor: **Minister of Planetary Treaties: **Minister of Penology: **Minister of Public Works: **Minister of Science: **Minister of State: **Minister of Terraforming: **Minister of Transportation: *'Judicial Branch (Forum):' The judiciary was the branch of government responsible for resolving legal disputes. It consisted of a hierarchy of courts, with the Federation Supreme Court at its apex. Federation courts sometimes relied on panels of citizens known as juries. The Federation Grand Jury heard testimony as part of criminal investigations, while the Federation Special Jury tried war criminals. Alongside the civilian courts, Starfleet had its own system of courts martial. **The Federation Grand Jury ''(Forum) is a body of Federation citizens selected and sworn in by a judge or other judicial official, likely in association with a criminal investigation. In 2373, the Federation Grand Jury convened on Inferna Prime for an inquiry concerning the Orion Syndicate. **The Federation Supreme Court (Forum) was the highest court in the Federation. When Richard Bashir found out that the secret of his son's genetic enhancements had gotten out, he said he'd "arrange legal counsel and... fight this all the way to the Federation Supreme Court". **The Special Jury (Forum) was a Federation procedure used to conduct trials against enemy combatants accused of committing war crimes. A Special Jury was assembled in 2374 to try Gul Dukat after the loss of Terok Nor to the Federation. Although Captain Benjamin Sisko was scheduled to testify against Dukat at the trial and knew he would likely be convicted, he didn't have the courage to admit this to Dukat's face. *'Legislative Branch ''(Forum):' The Federation Council was the unicameral legislative body of the Federation. Composed of representatives from the various member worlds, the Federation Council held the power to create, amend, and ratify Federation law. The Federation Council also held a great deal of influence over the operations of the Federation's military service, Starfleet. It sometimes served as the judging body of specially-convened courts-martial, and on occasion issued operational orders to Starfleet. The Council also held influence over the making of Federation foreign policy. The Council's meeting chamber was in the Earth city of San Francisco, on the west coast of the North American continent. **The Federation Council ''(Forum) was the legislature of the United Federation of Planets. Seats on the Council were filled by representatives from the various Federation Members. In 2286, the Council convened in San Francisco. *'Exploration and Defense ''(Forum):' Starfleet is the deep-space exploratory and defensive service maintained by the United Federation of Planets. Its principal functions are the advancement of Federation knowledge about the galaxy, the advancement of Federation knowledge of science and technology, and the defense of the Federation. In addition, it also played a significant diplomatic role. As per its mandate of deep-space exploration, its personnel were frequently brought into contact with cultures and sentient species whose existences were previously unknown to the Federation. Federation Starfleet officers therefore acted as official representatives of the Federation in these cases. Also, Federation Starfleet vessels were frequently used to ferry ambassadors on diplomatic missions. **Starfleet ''(Forum) was the deep-space exploratory and defense service maintained by the United Federation of Planets. Its principal functions included the advancement of Federation knowledge about the galaxy and its inhabitants, the advancement of Federation science and technology, the military defense of the Federation, and the practice of Federation diplomacy. In the alternate reality, Captain Christopher Pike described Starfleet as a "peacekeeping and humanitarian armada." As per its mandate of deep-space exploration, its personnel were frequently brought into contact with cultures and sentient species whose existences were unknown to the Federation. Starfleet officers therefore acted as official representatives of the Federation in these cases. Starfleet vessels were also frequently used to ferry ambassadors on diplomatic missions. *'Section 31 ''(Forum):''' Section 31 was the name of an officially-nonexistent clandestine organization within Starfleet Intelligence that claimed to protect the security interests of Starfleet and the Federation.